Ryan Chamberlain
Ryan Chamberlain is the son of Kia Sanders and Mike Chamberlain. Micah is gifted with extraordinary powers. Having a strong moral compass (though he has occasionally made less-than-moral choices), Ryan believes there is a clear division between right and wrong. To this end, Ryan (under the alias of REBEL), coupled with his own sense of morality and his ability, has set about contacting, warning, advising and leading evolved human fugitives all over the world. He is an evolved human with the ability to control and manipulate the mind. Ryan was born with his twin sister, Anne Chamberlain on February 22, (Year is unknown by magical time travel issues). When Ryan was born he was held by his father and his powers activated by when some stared into his eyes and He was able to possess the body of anyone he had eye contact with when he was little. He always wanted to grow up to be just like his Daddy, Mike Chamberlain. Personality Almost nothing is truly revealed about Ryan's personality, but we can conclude that he is an innocent, caring, and kind-hearted pacifist who doesn't particularly enjoy fighting and violence. However, when a crisis is at hand, Ryan will fight with surprising skill. Ryan is usually a laid back person. = Physical Appearance Ryan has grey eyes and brown hair, with long hair framing his face. Powers Ryan has the unique ability to possess any living being he can make eye contact with. Immediately after eye contact is made, he transforms into a see-through matter that can phase through things, in which Ryan phases into the body of the person he is possessing, giving him complete control. It is easy to tell when he takes control of someone as their eyes will turn the same color as his own. Ryan is also able to access the knowledge and memories of those under his influence. An obvious weakness to this ability is that Ryan does not always know the personality and traits of the person he is possessing. An example of this comes from the time he possessed Pyramid Head. Before the fight, there was no indication at all that Pyramid Heads could ''speak. Another weakness is that he can't possess anyone if he is not in direct eye-to-eye contact or if his vision is obscured, his power is rendered useless. Once Ryan is inside someone, he can jump to someone else in an instant, leaving his former "puppet" unconscious. He obviously processes the powers that his father has like incineration and purely blasting magic or telekinesis and shimmering place to place. Weaknesses since Ryan's powers depend on his eyes, if he is ambushed from behind or gets his eyes covered, he is rendered powerless. That was before he was able to unlock his father's power and now he could probably shimmer away if that happens. Quotes "''He's going to heal the world." "I didn't know it was sick." : - Candi, Ryan "You can save us all!" : - Ryan (to Mike)